


a lazy morning

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: The morning light that filters through the half closed windows falls onto Temari's face, creating a beautiful image."What are you staring at?" Tenten's girlfriend asks her.
Relationships: Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	a lazy morning

**a lazy morning**

The morning light that filters through the half closed windows falls onto Temari's face, creating a beautiful image.

"What are you staring at?" Tenten's girlfriend asks her.

"Nothing!" She lies, knowing that Temari will know that she lied and get angry. 

God was she so beautiful when she got angry.

"You're trying to rile me up aren't you!?"

She only giggles and moves to cuddle with her closer.

"I'd like to stay like this forever."

**Author's Note:**

> wow. two fics in one day. im on a roll *ignors that this is a drabble and that the fic before this was a ficlet*


End file.
